Sharp 1
by XxXEvermore115xXx
Summary: Read the dang thing to find out :P the only thing that belongs to me is the story itself, and Aim, a brunette with green eyes. More of the story to come soon.


Sharp

This is based off of Hetalia, and I do not own any characters except for Aim, a girl with Brunette hair, and sparkling green eyes. My thanks go out to the people whom have put up with me, and waited. ^^ To those who haven't. Fuck you… xD Just kidding! Love you ALL and I hope you enjoy my stupid story! ^^

I sat around the few remaining people in this dying world. Everyone and everything was consumed in darkness, and "Hell" came to Earth. No one was alive, well technically they weren't, besides us. Technically, they were dead. They should be, at least. There is no more blood running through their veins, so they are on a constant hunt for more. Just a simple bite won't affect you. These aren't what you are, more than likely, thinking of. These. Are vampires. Blood sucking creatures that lurk in the dark. Some people use to think vampires would look horrible, covered in blood, and gray with red eyes. This is wrong to a certain point. Vampires are unbelievable beautiful, flawless, and only had red eyes with blood lust. That's what ruins there whole beautiful, perfect, flawlessness. Those blood lusts filled damned red eyes. In those eyes was the torture of a thousand men at once, as they slowly died. The only imperfect thing in the perfect people. So they aren't 100% flawless, with all the red doom filled eyes, and the blood drinking… They don't even age. They all were perfect. Perfectly scary.

"Aim." A voice called my name, knocking my right out of my thoughts. "Hm." I replied simply. "I did a head count. Matthew is missing." Alfred said very, very seriously, his blue eyes discouraged and blonde hair messy from days without paying any attention to it. All the seriousness in his voice absolutely terrified me. I stood up, alert. "Are you SURE, Alfred?" I said in a commanding voice. Alfred, stunned-like, nodded his head barely and slowly. I slammed my fist hard against the wall closest to me. "Damn! No. He has to be still in here somewhere!" I could hear my voice rising in fear. "He's smart, and would know better than to just walk on ou-." I stopped dead-in sentence. I stared at the ajar door stupidly. "Ok. Maybe not…" I said trying to regain and keep my cool. I slowly raised one finger to my lips, silently telling everyone to stay quiet. I inched toward the door. "M-Matthew?" I whispered softly, my lips barely moving. I was right at the big, strong, re-enforced steel door. I grabbed hold handle the handle and, instead of its usual coldness, the metal was warm, implying someone had recently held it. I slowly opened the door some more. "C-Canada?" I whispered a little louder as I popped my head out. I heard a soft whimper coming from behind a wooden door, to my left, just outside of the safe house. I motioned for the others to stay. I crept over to the old-looking wooden door, and noted that it was slightly ajar, but less ajar then the safe house door. I was right up at the door now. I put my mouth as close to the small crack in the door as I dare. "M-M-M-Matthew?" I whispered softly into the crack in the door. "Aimmmmmm….." A soft groan came from behind the door in the drawled out form of my name. I flung open the door, thinking only of Matthew's safety, and screamed loudly.

"MATTHEW!" I screamed. Matthew sat cat-like, ready to pounce, and his eyes were a deep red. His blonde hair was a tangled mess, and his little bear lay dead on the floor, dead for good dead, next to Matthew. He smirked like a mad-man, revealing two sharp perfectly curved fangs, and his voice was seductive. "What's the matter, Aim? Did I scare you? I'm sorry, why don't you come here, and give me a huggg…" Matthew said, as he very creepily drew out the "g" at the end of his sentence. Good thing I hadn't had to pee. I almost wanted to run over and hug him, and listen to his seductive voice, but I had the sense to try and run back inside. I turned around, and took on step forward shouting, "DON'T COME OUT! SHUT THE DOOR, AND LOCK IT! ONLY OPEN IF YOU KNOW IT'S ME, AND THAT I'M NOT TURNED!" to warn the others. I watched the door shut, and heard it lock, as I basically just doomed myself. Matthew was behind me in a matter of seconds, making me gasp as his arms tangled around my waist. Closer, like right in your ear closer, his voice not only sounded seductive, but sadistic. "It's not all that bad, Aim. You know, being a vampire and all. You really get noticed a lot easier." Matthew whispered softly into my ear, making me shiver. Involuntarily, my heart beat quickened. I gasped as his tongue ran across my neck, and his hands moved up and down my body.

That's the thing that snapped me back to life. Matthew would NEVER do that! I ripped out of his grasp, and just in time. His fangs were just about to pierce my skin on my neck. I ran to the door and banged on it so hard, my hands ached just after a few seconds. I shouted at the top of my lungs, "LET ME IN! HE'S RIGJT BEHIND MEEEE!". I looked over to see Matthew slowly walking over towards me, like in a Freddy movie. I could hear the song in my head playing. 'One, two. Coming for you. Three, four. Better lock your door…' He was still slowly coming over, and I heard the others inside struggling with the locks, but there frantic screams sounded so unbelievable far away in my head. 'Five, six. Grab a crucifix. Seven, eight. Stay up late…' He was right beside me, and the last part seemed to echo endlessly in my head. 'Nine, ten. Never sleep again…' The door flew open, and I dashed in at the last second. My heart was beating so fast, that I felt light-headed. "Shut. The door…" I said weakly, and watched as all the others struggled to shut and bolt the door.

That was the last thing I saw before the world went dark…

…

End. TBC.


End file.
